1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ship's torque transmission device for transmitting a drive torque from a main drive or from an auxiliary drive to a propeller shaft of the ship with a gear unit that can be driven by the main drive and which can be connected by a first clutch to the propeller shaft, and with a second clutch by which the auxiliary drive can be connected to the propeller shaft, and is further directed to a marine propulsion unit with a torque transmission device of this kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to arrange clutches and gear units of the kind mentioned above in a common housing. However, in this solution the gear unit is disadvantageously burdened by dynamic influences of the clutches because of the common housing. Further, common housings of this kind are constructed so as to be correspondingly long and are therefore disadvantageous, for example, when assembling or sealing against oil.
In addition, when the clutches and/or auxiliary drive are arranged at the back side of the ship, i.e., on the side of the gear unit facing the propeller, the power train from the main drive, or from the gear unit which can be driven by this main drive, to the propeller of the ship is correspondingly lengthened.